


Play Me Like The Puppeteer

by inky_link



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, making deals, oh god wat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_link/pseuds/inky_link
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacharie like making deals. But the Batter had a deal of his own this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Me Like The Puppeteer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my fanfiction account, which I no longer use, so it's pretty old now. Just a fic about The Batter and Zacharie and their deals, enjoy.
> 
> UPDATE: Yooooo why do people like this???? I mean, thanks, but why?? I'm thinking of revamping it so it's up to my new skill standards. Lemme know what you think, should I remake this fic or nah?

"You have to promise that you'll say it!"

"I already promised to go through with this, isn't that enough?"

The Batter and Zacharie had been in a sort of..."relationship" for while. They meet, they talk, Batter buys something, they fuck, they say goodbye and the cycle restarts. They never planned it, it always just happened. By this point, it was expected, and sometimes they would even get excited over it. Neither would admit it to each other, though. 

A brilliant idea appeared in Zacharie's mind, there was no way in hell he was going to pass it up.

"Come on! Please?!" Zacharie was about ready to beg, grabbing the Batter's sleeve and making a pouty face beneath his mask before realizing the Batter couldn't see it.

"If I say it, you gotta take your mask off."

Zacharie was taken aback by this. The Batter had never seemed like the negotiable type, but nevertheless he struck up a fair deal. Zacharie had thought over showing his face to the Batter before, but he always ignored the idea. He was very secretive about his face, something the Batter always questioned. It was only a face, it couldn't be that bad.

"Hmm... Ah ah ah, you strike a good deal there, Amigo. But, you're not usually the dealing type, how come you strike one up now?" 

"Because I've kept every single damn promise I've ever made to you, time you start returning. And why are you being so skeptical that I'll break this promise?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just want to make sure you'll actually do it, is all."

"Take your damn mask off and I'll say it, I promise."

With that, the masked man giggled. "You take it off me, imagine it's a piece of clothing and remove it for me." Zacharie's voice lowered into a smooth, deep tone. A tone the Batter couldn't pretend he didn't find strangely arousing.  _Oh man, this is gonna be fun._

The Batter grabbed the salesman's hips and slowly brought him closer, reaching slightly he gave him a kiss on the cheek. Zacharie's face heated up slightly as the Batter's lips left his skin. Zacharie grabbed the Batter's hat and threw it across the room, exposing his messy blonde hair. A long smirk spread across the Batter's face as his hand trailed down Zacharie's torso, meeting his crotch and resting his hand there.

"Oh please don't tease me Batter, we've learned from past experiences that it is not a very good idea."

The Batter's smirk vanishes as he remembers the many bite marks on his torso.  _You little prick, those still hurt._

Batter yanks the zip down, almost breaking it, and pulls the jeans off completely, tripping the merchant. Zacharie hit the floor, ass first. Before he had time to complain, the Batter had already stripped halfway and jumped on top of him.

"That was qui- mmfff" Batter slaps his lips against Zacharie's for a long, hot kiss. Their tongues dancing with each other until the Batter pulls away. He pulls his own shirt off and then tends to Zacharie's shirt, his mask still sitting steadily on his face. "You promised, Zach." The Batter grabs either side of the mask and lightly pulls it off, slowly removing it. Zacharie's eyes were tightly shut, his face flushed and scarred at places. He was beautiful. The Batter would have stared for hours if not for Zacharie opening his eyes.

"So..." He giggled nervously, for this was the first time for a while that anyone had seen his face. "What do you think?"

The Batter kissed him gently, whispering "you're perfect".

The two, now only in their underwear, grind into the other, they nuzzle into each other, feeling themselves grow hard. A moan escapes the Batter, to which he cringed. A quiet giggle came from the merchant.

"Let's do this." The Batter says, shuffling out of his boxers. Zacharie's soon following the Batter's in a pile of their clothes. The two now naked men roll around on top of each other, kissing and moaning into each other. Their skin on fire, the heat between the two was incredible. So fiery and hot.

The Batter pulled away, smirking widely. "You know the drill, legs wide." The Batter's voice was low and sexy, softly rasping. Nervous croaks in the back of his throat.

"This is so impure, I thought you prided yourself on pureness, dear Batter?"

"You bring that up every time we do this! Shut it before I stick my whole fist up you, you smug bastard."

Quiet giggles escaped Zacharie as he watched the Batter suck his own fingers. He then realised that the mouth of another was available and there was no part of the deal that said the Batter couldn't use it to his advantage. He took his fingers from his mouth and slid them into Zacharie's. A muffled "mmff" came from the merchant and the Batter wiggled his fingers inside of his mouth.

"Hehe, don't worry kid, they'll be in the other end of you in a moment."

When he was sure his fingers were lubed up enough, he took them out and waiting for Zacharie to catch his breath.

"You ready?" The Batter asked, a devilish smirk spread across his face.

"I'm always ready."

Having had the signal, Batter pushed his index finger into Zacharie, a long, painful moan follows. Zacharie's face blushed to the colour red, heat glowing from him. The Batter was entranced by his facial expressions, he'd never seen him react before as his mask would block him, he gazed at him for what seemed like ages until Zacharie's moans became moans of pleasure. The Batter's sign to insert another finger.

"A-ah, god!"

"You like this, huh?" Batter smirked, becoming cocky as per usual. He liked knowing that he could make someone react in such a way, and he certainly enjoyed watching it on Zacharie's face. The Batter was planning on getting used to this. After another cry for more, the Batter inserted a third finger and soon Zacharie couldn't help but almost scream the Batter's name.

"I think you're spread enough, all fours Masky."

"You don't need to boss me about, I know how this works."

Zacharie rolled over onto his hands and knees, instantly feeling the wet tip of the Batter's member press up against him. He took a deep breath as Batter slowly pushed himself into the smaller man. A long, weary moan dragged from the two. The Batter pulled his hips back then slammed them forward into Zacharie again and again and again.

The Batter suddenly stopped, earning a confused backward glance from his partner. "Does it hurt?" Batter's fingers dug into Zacharie's hips, trying to stop himself from going wild on the smaller man.

"It's fine! Just keep moving!!" 

The Batter started up again, and this time he wasn't holding back. The motions got faster after a while, and harder. The thrust became erratic and messy, the both of them nearing their end.

"A-ah! I... I c-can't..." Zacharie couldn't even string together a proper sentence, engulfed with pleasure. He bit his lower lip, breathing heavily. It wasn't long before the two were both reaching their climax before Zacharie brought up a certain deal.

"S-say it! You promise, ahh~"

"Come on, that's g-gonna kill...kill the mood..."

"Not for me, say it!"

The Batter swung his hips at a fast pace, just at his peak. With a few more thrusts, he knew he was coming. Zacharie would have  _his_ hide if he didn't keep his promise. As the two came together the Batter loudly yelled out " _H-homerun!_ "

Giggling like a child as the Batter pulled out, Zacharie tried to catch his breathe.

"Shut it."

"Homerun!"


End file.
